happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
GOTU (Ch 25: A Cure)
Welcome back Guys!Today is August 10 of 2016. Some of you might know what this day is about,so today I am going to put a link below to a special theme song to pay tribute. V''' '''(/watch?v=wDltAArbfFk) Without any further words,lets continue the story. ---- Chapter 25:A Cure The Samsons crossed over the Southern Desert of Kuneer,with them Jordan,Erik,Jack(2),Andrew and Vincent. As they traveled back,Carl,Jack(1) and Scott fisted hands with Andrew and Jack(2) and lastly Vince. ---- "This major victory will strengthen our forces,Seeker."Nyra(1) landed on Seeker's arm."The Victors will rise again...Becoming powerful alongside the Pure Ones,the Purest of the owls."This victory would boost our morale." ---- As Lyze got to one of the hollows of the tree,He turned to Ifghar. Lil or Lyze couldn't say anything as the very owl who betrayed them was with them."Two ways!Brother!Redeem yourself or..." "Your still mad about what happened between us..."Lyze turned towards his brother with saddened eyes."I am more then mad!You led me to not trusting you!"Several guards flew in surrounding Ifghar. "Forgive me..."The guards moved closer to the now frightened whiskered screech. "Wait!"Pixy and Davis waddled into the hollow."Let your brother speak first Lyze,I am sure he's got a expiration for this." "Indeed I do..."Ifghar built the confidence to tell his brother."I was shattered Lyze,don't you see myself having the courage to kill you?"The next thing Ifghar knew,he was locked in a hollow by the guards. Pixy and Davis only stare in disapproval as Lyze walked away beside Lil. "This is unfair to him,I mean take Analysis and Connor for example...See they didn't lose the close relationship with each other." "I know Davis but Lyze and his own close relationship is already lost." "What can we do then..." "I don't know..." ---- Jordan and Elle could only watch as their children struggled to take their time."I given them antivemon but I don't think it's working..."Jess,Flora,Erik and Bo(1) took a look at their grandchildren,with Angie and Evan at their side. Dr Beatle had done his best to stop the vemon from spreading further but there wasn't enough time."Jordan and Elle's attention turned to Cuffyn and Gylfie who was aware."Cuffyn,your the only person who knows about potions...We're begging you to help save them." "Your suffering too much...All I can ask for you all to relax so I can take a look."The male took a look at the two."I know exactly what may cure them...however."Cuffyn had something in mind."Others tried this potion before you and there were side effects...owls turning into wolves." "There is no telling what species they may turn into when he give them it."Gylfie added. Both the emperor penguins were about to make a hard decision,one that could separate their children from their own race. Jess and Flora looked into the sky,"You were going to pay for this." (Flora&Jess)"A warning to the creatures The good and the evil This is war To the Guardian, the Pure The Savage, the Victim." (All)"This is war..." (Erik&Bo)"It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie and the moment to live and the moment to die." "(Jordan&Elle)The moment to fight the moment to fight." (Flora&Jess)"To fight!" (Erik&Bo))To fight! (Jordan&Elle))To fight! (Mumble&John)To the left! (Gloria)To the right!" (All)"We will fight To the Death To the edge of the earth!" The camera zoomed back out of the hollow and up some passageways,missing a few owls before coming up to Pelli disappointed in Bell."Mum...I just wanted to help Mister Analysis." "To get yourself hurt?You were lucky that da wasn't here to see this." "I'm sorry mum..."The camera zoomed back then continued into the passageways,coming up towards Digger and Sylvana. (Digger&Sylvana)"It's a brave new world from the last to the first To the right To the left." (Cuffyn&Gylfie)"We will fight To the Death To the edge of the earth!" (All)"It's a brave new world It's a brave new world." Jordan couldn't resist stopping to sing along as he couldn't show himself breaking infront of his grandparents. Only Atticus(1),Ridge and Lance watched as they had no children of their own yet. The Second and Darker universes took note of the situation. Atticus(1) felt his stomach grumble from all the day's work."Yo!Jack!Do you have anything I can snack on for a bit?" "All I have with me are five cans of spam." "Well at least it's better then nothing." Jordan stepped outside the hollow for a moment to clear his mind,Christina saw this and waddled over. "Jordan..." "Hey Christina..." "I know this might be hard to take in considering..."Jordan pounded his flipper against the wall."I just can't deal with it!Do you know how much I am going through."Christina knew that Glenda and Mumble(aka her parents) had to go through this before Jordan except in a different way. (Christina)"Pull the shades down on the sun Don't want to see the morning break to another day I don't have the strength to face." "Close the door and keep it shut Lord this ache is just too much for me to take How do I begin to pray." "My way back to some kind of peace of mind But then I hear love whispering through the darkest of times." "You'll get through this You'll break new ground When you're lost within your weakness Hope is waiting to be found You'll get through this No matter what it takes I believe in you for Guin's sake You'll get through this." "When doubt starts tearing it The faith deep in you don't be afraid Just remember what I say Nothing formed against you will succeed As long as your hearts turn to them." Jordan understood the words as he himself had began to doubt his children wouldn't survive. "You'll get through this You'll break new ground When you're lost within your weakness Hope is waiting to be found You'll get through this No matter what it takes I believe in you for Guin's sake You'll get through this." "Nothing formed against ya will succeed As long as your hearts turn to them." "You'll get through this You'll break new ground When you're lost within your weakness Hope is waiting to be found You'll get through this No matter what it takes I believe in you for heaven's sake You'll get through this." "Thanks Christina..."Jordan grew his confidence,with his own tendency to sing himself. Christina stared in awe as the first note he sung pushed her into confusion. (Jordan)"Come on, come on Put your hands into the fire Explain, explain As I turn, I meet the power." "This time, this time Turning white and senses dying Pull up, pull up From one extreme to another." "From the summer to the spring From the mountain to the air From samaritan to sin And it's waiting on the air." "Come on, come on Put your hands into the fire Explain, explain As I turn, I meet the power." "This time, this time Turning white and senses dying Pull up, pull up From one extreme to another." "From the summer to the spring From the mountain to the air From samaritan to sin And it's waiting on the air." "Now I'm low, I'm looking out, I'm looking in Way down, the lights are dimmer Now I'm low, I'm looking out, I'm looking in Way down, the lights are dimmer." "Come on, come on Put your hands into the fire Come on, come on." As Jordan finished,Christina began to have a flashback. She was in a room full of computers,with a figure who looked like another penguin who was singing the exact same song. Christina give a cry of pain as she touched her head with her flipper."What's wrong Christina?"Jordan asked as she was worried. "Nothing...I am not use to this weather yet." "Okay Christina...take your time."She kept her flipper above her head for a few seconds before removing it. "Better?" "Yeah I am." "Alright I am going to go explain to Vince about what happened before they appeared. After Jordan left,Christina thought back to that flashback but she couldn't recall where she heard it."I swear I heard this song before..."Christina shook it off,"Maybe it is just this weather."Christina went into the classroom,caring to (D)Atticus as he smiled to her. Meamwhile Cuffyn had the potion within his wing. Elle,Erik,Bo,Mumble(1),and Gloria left the room as Cuffyn slipped the liquid down Holly and Collin's beaks. ---- If you hadn't figured out by now...Yes Today is the Second Anniversary of Robin William's death,there is nothing much I can do but I might as well spread the memories. Well I got to end it here guys,I am back to school again so updates will come slower then before. Until then,hope for the best. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers